Faith Hood (Robin Hood's Daughter)
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: Okay, so, I decided that I am writing way to much about the Avengers. I am reading about Robin Hood and think he is amazing. About: Tickling. Cuteness. Love. Comfort. More tickling. Friends.
1. Chapter 1 Tickling Awakes

Robin Hood and Marian had a child. They named her Faith Hood and she was the most important thing to Robin. He absolutely hated how he would have to leave the young girl to go fight off the Sheriff and his men or to go save someone. He wished that they would just leave him to his daughter. Marian promised that the child would not care, but everytime Robin left for the first 3 months of her life, Faith cried.

One day, when Faith was seven, Robin woke up right before dawn. Marian had probably gone to eat already, but the child was still asleep. Robin got an idea. He walked over to the girl's bed and gently rolled up her shirt. Robin Hood leaned down and blew a raspberry on Faith's stomach. She jerked away from Robin and laughed, but didn't open her eyes. He did it again. This time, Faith opened her eyes and pushed her father.

"DAD!" she screamed. "Stohohohhop!"

"I was just waking you up," Robin chuckled, blowing another raspberry. Faith squealed and forced her shirt down. Little John walked in and saw Faith being tickled by Robin. When Faith saw him she was about to say something when Little John shushed her. He pointed to Robin and wiggled his fingers. Robin blew another raspberry. Right when Little John got behind Robin, he tickled Robin's ribs. Robin jumped up and turned around. Faith Hood caught her breath and jumped on her father, sending him down.

"Little John, stay ba- ACK!" Robin was tackled by Faith. She didn't weigh much, but Robin was already on his knees. Little John climbed onto Robin. "Get off!"

"Why? We are just... waking you up," Little John mimicked. He rolled up Robin's shirt and blew a quick raspberry on his stomach. Robin screamed and kicked, laughing all the way. Little John repeated the treatment over and over again.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! JOHOHOHOHN! STOP!" Robin laughed loudly, pulling Little John's hair. Finally, Little John stopped. Robin's face was as red as a tomato.

"What is wrong?" Little John teased. "The biggest outlaw cannot handle a little tickling?"

"Shut... up," Robin breathed.

"I think that you are more ticklish than me," Faith Hood joked. Little John let Robin up and he grabbed his daughter, pulling her into his lap. Robin Hood then wiggled his fingers all over the child's torso. She burst out into laughter and curled herself into a ball.

"Hahahahaha! Nohohohoho! Stohohohop!" Faith pushed her father's hands away.

"Hey, Little John," Robin smiled. Faith shook her head and kept laughing.

"Nohohohohoho! Shut up! HAHHAHAHA!" Faith cried. John shrugged and also tickled the girl. She pushed against both of their faces and laughed heartedly. Robin was smiling widely. When they stopped the girl was curled up in her father's lap.

"Are you okay?" Little John asked.

"I hate you both," she murmured, not looking at either of them.

"No you don't," Robin argued.

"Do you forgive us?" Little John questioned.

"No," Faith answered.

"Come on," Little John poked her stomach. She jerked away and punched him.

"Bad," she scolded.

"Ha. I am no pet," John chuckled. Faith didn't reply.

"We made her mad. *Sigh* I guess she does not love us as much as we thought," Robin said sadly. Well, he was pretending to be sad. Faith hesitated.

"I love you," she whispered.

"What?" Robin tickled her sides again.

"AH! I love you!" Faith giggled.

"So you forgive us?" John asked.

"*Sigh*. I guess," she agreed. "I forgive you."

Robin grabbed his daughter and hugged her. He was still sitting on the floor. Faith's face turned bright red at the reaction, but she hugged back. John said something about being hungry and left. Robin was smiling.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she replied. Marian walked in at that moment and smiled at the two sitting on the floor.

"I woke up, and left them alone. What did you two do?" Marian asked.

"Nothing," They smiled mischieviously at each other. "Just, played."

Marian knew that it was something more than that. Robin's hair was a mess and Faith's face was a little pink. Faith's bed was unmade, which was strange, and Robin was quiet.

Yep, something was going on. Hopefully they were just playing. No body else in the room. Maybe Robin scared Faith and Faith fought him. Maybe they just wrestled. So many _'maybes_ '. Marian was a little nervous. She married a hero and had a child. She found out that the hero hated leaving the child. And now, she found out that the hero was playing with the child.

Her life was so screwed up.

And she loved it.


	2. Chapter 2 Faith's revenge and songs

Very early the next morning, Faith Hood awoke before Robin. It was before the sun came up. Of course, Marian was awake, probably helping the cook. Faith remembered yesterday morning, and she wanted payback. This is fun payback though. She never thought of hurting a man, it was wrong.

Faith crept over to her father's bed. He was still asleep. She uncovered him and rolled up _his_ shirt. She blew a raspberry on his stomach and Robin jumped, immediately awake.

"Faith!" he cried.

"Yes?" she replied. Robin grabbed her, sat criss-cross-applesauce, and held her like a teddy bear. Then, he wiggled his fingers on both of her ribcages. Faith burst out into laughter and tried pushing her father away.

"Dahahahahahad! Nohohoho! Plehehehehehehease!" Faith begged. Robin stopped when the child started to whine. She curled up in his lap and when he thought that they were having a moment, Faith tickled Robin Hood's tummy. Robin jumped and pushed Faith off of him.

"What?" Faith murmured.

"Noho," he smiled, still giggling. "Stohop."

"Okay, fine," Faith agreed. They both went downstairs.

The next morning, when Marian woke up and left, Robin called Little John into his room. John quietly asked what he was doing and Robin explained to him that they were gonna scare Robin's daughter. Little John was going to be the Sheriff, and Robin was going to squirt deer blood on his blankets to make it look like he was killed. Robin discarded his sword next to the blood and slipped under the bed. John poked the girl with his sword and used a deep voice that sounded like the Sheriff's.

"Get up. We found you," he ordered. Faith rubbed her eyes. When she saw Little John/ the Sheriff, she froze. She looked at her father's bed and saw the blood.

 _No. No, it cannot be. Dad?_ she thought.

"That's right, Robin Hood is mine now. He is gone, killed, dead. You slept through the whole thing. I killed Little John, Will Scarlet, Robin Hood, and Marian," John/Sheriff smiled.

"DAD!" Faith cried. "MOM!"

"No need for crying, they are safer now," he comforted. Faith stared at him murderously. She quickly grabbed her staff and screamed. She brought it down and Little John dodged it. She began fighting him roughly. When he was about to hit her he whispered,

"It was a joke." Robin pulled himself from under the bed and John took off the robes revealing his Lincoln Green outfit. Faith ran to Robin and jumped into his arms. Robin sat down criss-cross-applesauce. John was smiling until he heard Faith whimpering and crying.

"I... I was really scared," Faith cried and clutched her father's shirt. Robin rubbed her back and whispered in her ear,

"I will never leave you. I'm sorry I scared you. It was just a joke."

"We scared her that bad?" Little John asked. Robin nodded.

"Please, _please_ , do not do that ever again," Faith begged.

"We will not," Robin Hood promised. Faith only cried. She curled up into a ball and cried her heart out. Little John came and sat next to her. The two men soothed the girl to the point of her falling asleep. She didn't, but she was close. Little John ran his fingers through Faith's hair while Robin whispered to her. When Faith had calmed down a little, Robin began to sing.

 _"You are my sunshine,_  
 _My only sunshine._  
 _You make me happy,_  
 _When times are gray._  
 _You'll never know Dear,_  
 _how much I love you._  
 _You are my sunshine,_  
 _My only sunshine."_

Faith fell asleep to the song that played out of Robin's lips. He had always had a good singing voice. Marian had come in right when Faith ran to Robin. She was delighted to hear her husband sing. She never could get him to sing, but somehow this time he wanted to. He probably was apologizing about the joke and showing her how much he loved her. Little John stared at Robin, who was blushing furiously. He hated it when he sang solos. Expecially in front of his Merry Men. Don't get me wrong, he would sing with others to no end, but singing solos was hard for him.

"Good job," Little John whispered, careful not to wake Faith up.

"Thank you," Robin blushed.

"I did not know that you could sing so well. You should sing more often," Little John offered.

"I... I do not think that is a good idea on my behalf," Robin answered, picking Faith up and carrying her to bed. It wasn't daylight yet, they still had a few hours. Little John left and Robin crawled into his bed. Marian lay next to him.

"Very well sang, my love," she smiled, causing him to blush again. She laughed quietly at his blushing.

"I was showing her I was sorry," Robin explained. "That expresses it most."

"Well, right now your face is about as red as a robin's chest so..." Marian trailed off. Robin turned over. "No, come back."

Marian pulled him close and tickled his stomach. Robin jerked away and curled up, giggling. Marian chuckled along and fell asleep. Robin finally fell asleep after her.


	3. Chapter 3 Will gets in and the Sheriff

The night before, Faith Hood has asked Robin Hood if he would teach her how to hunt. He promised. The next morning, Robin woke up before Faith. He thought about a few weeks ago when he was being funny and scared her, but it resulted in her curled up in his lap crying. So, he decided to wake her up a different way.

Robin leaned down to the girl and started to kiss all over her face. She squirmed and pushed at him.

"Dad," she whined. "Ew."

"What?" Robin questioned between kisses. "Am I embarrassing you in front of the Merry Men?"

Faith's cheeks rose in color and she refused to look at him, who was still kissing her. She tried to push him away, but he was quite stronger than her. Robin smiled. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it. Faith was beautiful when she blushed. Robin wiggled his fingers in his side to try and get her to smile. Faith giggled and started wriggling away. No such luck. Robin only pulled her close and tickled her stomach. Faith squealed and laughed.

"Dahahahad! Noho! Let me gohohoho!" Faith ordered.

"Oh, the Merry Men are only watching, my love. They are enjoying every second," Robin lied. Faith was pushing him away. Finally, she pulled the covers up far enough to cover her face. Just when she thought the tickling was over, she felt strong fingers tickle all over her upper torso. The sensation suprised her and got a better reaction. Robin chuckled a bit with his daughter, seeing her hopeless and squirming. He stopped, finally, and Faith pulled the covers down. Seeing no one in the room except them, she smiled and pushed her father.

"What?" he laughed as he was pushed.

"There is no one in this room except for you and I!" exclaimed Faith.

"Oh, do you want me to call in Will?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"NO!" Faith cried, remembering how Will used to grab her and tickle her right on the most sensative part of her body. Her 3rd rib. Will drove Faith insane with laughter when he tickled her.

"Why? Is it because he would do this?" Robin got her right on the third rib on both sides and Faith immediately burst into laughter, trying to gaurd her sensative ribs. Robin Hood tickled her for a while until she was red faced and sweating. That's when he decided to stop.

When Faith caught her breath she jumped on Robin and tickled him in the most sensative spot, his stomach. If someone just poked him there, he would jump back and laugh. Faith quickly tickled Robin's tummy and he screamed with laughter. She was enjoying herself, not caring if anybody heard her father's crazed laughter. Finally, Robin found someway to speak.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WILL! HAHAHAHAHAHA! WILL! WILL!" Robin screamed. Will burst into the room and just sighed when he saw the biggest outlaw on the floor laughing like a child. He put away his staff.

"I thought you said this would not happen again!" Will cried.

"JUST GET HER OHOHOHOFF!" Robin ordered. Will picked the girl up, placed her on the bed, and helped Robin up. Robin had a red face and was panting.

"Thanks... she... was... about to... drive me... insane," Robin panted, eyeing the child. She smiled innocently and Will chuckled.

"Come here," he smiled. Faith obeyed. Will quickly grabbed the girl, sat down, placed her on his lap, and tickled her. Of couse, he tickled her in her most sensative spot. The girl shot her arms to her sides and laughed.

"NOHOHOHOHO! WILL! PLEHEHEHEHEHASE! STOP!" Faith begged. Robin nodded in approval after about five minutes of the torture. Faith then just lay there, in Will's lap, curled into a ball and smiling.

"Faith, you are very ticklish," Will smiled. Faith's smile disappeared.

"I hate you," she said seriously. Robin grabbed her and gently kissed her like he had that morning.

"No you don't," he whispered between kissing her.

"Yehehes I dohoho," she giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Will asked.

"I'm not," she bit back laughter and pushed her father away.

"Will, go get the Merry Men," Robin smiled. Then he gave Will the don't-really-do-it-just-make-it-look-real look. Will nodded and left. Faith started fighting her father. Robin sat down on the bed and chuckled.

"I love you so much," Robin smiled.

"I love you too," Faith snuggled against her father, completely forgetting about Will's fake task.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

Robin and Faith ran into the woods and saw some of the King's Deer. He gave Faith the signal to get low. She obeyed and Robin told her to draw her bowstring. Faith did so and aimed for the closest deer. Robin told her to aim strait for the heart. Faith released the arrow and it killed the deer, landing so perfectly into the heart. Robin smiled and ran for the deer. After they carried it back to the cook, they went back into the forest for no apparent reason.

When they got into the village the Sheriff saw the girl's green outfit. He told his men to prepare their swords and he walked to the trees. Faith saw this and looked at Robin. Robin shook his head and mouthed, "Don't move," to the child. She got the message and stood as still as a statue. When the Sheriff reached the trees, he called his men and Faith panicked. Looking at her father, she tried hard not to make a sound. Robin mouthed, "Draw your bow," and drew his own. Faith drew it and pulled back her bowstring.

"Come out," the Sheriff ordered. When she saw Robinreaveal himself she did the same.

"If it is not Robin Hood and- who is this?! Apparently Robin decided to get busy. What is your name, child? Sarah? Kira?" the Sheriff teased.

"Faith. And my father is a better man than you will ever be, you greedy, fat, oaf!" Faith screamed, the Sheriff grew red faced with anger.

"Get them," the Sheriff ordered. The soldiers drew their swords and attacked. Robin and Faith both drew their bows and shot. Some of the arrows narrowly missed the soldiers' heads. Some landed right at their feet. Robin and Faith ran off into the forest. Some stupid soldiers followed them Robin told her to run to the left while he ran to the right. Faith nodded and ran off. Most of the soldiers followed Faith, mainly because she was the slowest. They chased after her and she shot at them. She spooked some off, but the bravest kept running. One time, she tripped and shot an arrow right through the man's heart, when it was aimed to miss. Faith vowed that moment to never kill another man ever again. It was scary to watch your own race fall because of your weapon.

"FAITH!" Robin screamed as loud as he could. He had spooked off all the soldier's that followed him. Robin saw his daughter running as fast as she could through the bushes, but the soldier's somehow kept up. Robin shot at them but missed. They panicked and ran off.

"Dad," Faith hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I am fine. Are you?" Faith questioned. Robin nodded and they walked back home.

When Faith went to sleep that night, she was not ready for what she was about to dream.


End file.
